Innocence for Petra
by GirlinTheCafe
Summary: one-shot //It's the state of bliss, you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling// loosely inspired by Avril Lavigne’s song Innocence, dedicated to my best friend Petra.


_**A/N: Hey hey. Another one shot, this one I have written for my best friend**__** Petra, her birthday on the 29**__**th**__** of January. I know, I am early but I am away from three days starting tomorrow so I won't be able to publish on her birthday and that makes me unhappy but I can't stay home, it's a school trip. *eye roll* Again, for all the ones who haven't read anything of me, I only learn English, it's not my first language and this is not beta-ed, so there are mistakes, I am aware of that. Next stories that will be updated is first 'Coming to Terms' and than 'Chicago Is So Two Years Ago', I promise I'll try to work quicker in the future. **_

Innocence for Petra

_**Dear Petra,**_

_**There are many things writers can describe, or can try to describe as best as in their might. **_

_**But baby girl, when it comes to you and our friendship, I am not able to describe it, and you know I really hate that, but for once I don't care. **_

_**It's not even been a full year since we first connected but never this fast a friendship build up so intense, so deep and so full of trust. **_

_**Words could never do enough justice to the beauty of what we share, so attempts would be useless.**_

_**Just remember, I am always here and I won't judge over who you chose to be because I have no right to do that.**_

_**You gave me so much and you are far too good for me (because you'll forgive me again for screwing up this one-shot I promised you a half year ago)**_

_**So, happy 17**__**th**__** birthday Petra!!!**_

_**Much love, Veronique**_

Awareness fluttered around her like the tiny little butterflies in her stomach. Those Maya blue butterflies which had lived inside her for so many years already.

Her pigment green eyes slowly began to take in all the figures around in her in excitement. A gentle breeze danced around her, placing cold kisses on the exposed velvet skin of her shoulders, neck and face. The moon was like pale medallion; closed, holding the most beautiful picture of earth that no-one could see. And the stars were like fainted bright spots of fireworks. Like the fireworks that had sparkled in the same ink sky merely a week ago.

But her awareness was only vaguely for them since most of it was focused on the most beautiful piece of nature besides her, his breathing sounding like her favourite Led Zeppelin song in her ears. His skin as soft, if not, even softer as the fleece plaid they both were covered with. It rustled soft caresses against the skin covering their bones.

The air was cold as she breathed it in, actually it stole her breath away, but she would never ever blame that on the atmosphere. She could only blame it on the person next to her, even through many things could take her breath away, only one thing, one person could do it fully, and that person was Lucas Eugene Scott.

His rather rough fingertips brushing against her solid knuckles, letting her know he was not even near asleep. And yes, it happened again, her breath hitched in her throat causing a string of reactions inside of her. A burst of warmth made her stomach flutter, tingles of happiness ran along her veins but mostly her hearth was racing like the white horse of the knight in shinning armour on his way to save his precious princess.

The fingertips of the opposite hand than the one he had been caressing her knuckles with, now traced a subtle and gentle pattern on the skin of her tummy. The feeling that shot through her body made her slightly arch herself from the ground. Her porcelain doll face turned to him, her eyes so hazel that they could represent every living creature from human to tree in the world being overwhelmed by his eyes so blue they looked like they had every single drop of water of this earth captured in them.

Her chest rose and fell in excited movements when she turned to lie down on her side. In this position she earned more skin on skin contact with her precious fiancé. This sensation of him near to her, nothing was ever better. Nothing ever better than lying here with him, hearing him breathe, feelings his hear beat.

A smile tucked on the corners of his full dark coral lips.

Could she love something more?

Could she love something more than his rare but cute nose through which he inhaled and exhaled, simply breathed?

Could she love something more than the subtle and gentle curves of his face that?

Could she love something more than his adorable ears that listened to every word she spoke?

Could she love something more than his perfect eyebrows that mostly were the base of his expression, worried about her or happy while being with her?

Could she love something more than this light stubble that graced his face in manhood that felt so incredible against her skin?

Could she love something more than his soft sandy blond hair that she loved through run her hands through?

Could she love something more than those pacific blue eyes that she drowned it time after time after time until eternity and beyond?

There was only one thing she loved more, the simplicity when they contorted in bliss.

"I love you. Lucas Scott" The words so lightly coming from her lips, leaving such a deep impact on him.

For a moment he had to catch his breath. The fact that what she just had said was so simple but so intense. Just her saying that made his heart skip a beat.

"I love you too Peyton Sawyer." Was the only thing he could bring out, wanted to say actually.

His hand reached out and softly caressed her cheek. A gesture that made Peyton all warm inside. A warmth she was radiating through her big hazel eyes.

"And I love you too baby." The words split the air when his big hand found its place on her bare tummy.

Peyton couldn't help the tears that starting to form in her eyes.

"I love you too my baby." She placed her smaller hand on top of his.

Upon their child growing safely inside her womb.

"I love you so much." Lucas mumbled while burying his head in her neck, his thick hair tickling his skin.

"I love you more." Peyton said while pressing even closer to him.

"Love you more." The words brushing against the skin of her neck.

"Love you more." Peyton said while kissing on the top of his hair.

"I love you more." His voice getting more dominant while he levelled up with her.

Blue meeting hazel again.

"Love you more." She said confidently, stubborn, not giving in.

Their faces neared, noses bumping against each other, foreheads pressed against each other, lips almost touching.

"Love you more." He wasn't giving in either.

What she whispered than was slightly surprising or maybe not.

"Prove me." And her eyebrows shot over her face again.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" Peyton muttered softly when Lucas very gently manoeuvred her on top of him.

"But I insist." His voice was getting huskier and huskier by the lust-love filled minutes.

"I just love it when I am able to look at all of you when we make love." The tender tone in his voice made her go all weak inside. God or whoever was out there and brought them together. Which force she should be so grateful to. She knew his reasons to put her on top weren't only because he loved the way her body moved while aroused. He always did it for his baby, their baby.

Since she had told him 'the' news that they were expecting this human creature that they had made together, he had become ever gentler with her. He avoided her tummy from anything but gentle kisses and fingertips. He did everything to make sure pressure on it was avoided so that included the basics of making love.

She was amused, wondering if he would be able to suppress his nature for nine long months. But she was more touched by him, for everything he would do to make sure she was feeling the best of the best. Even through it meant offering up things he liked, or even loved.

She was dragged back to reality when his rough fingertips outlined the swell of her right breast. A load groan escaped her.

"Tender?" His voice blew as soft as the wind against her skin. She could only nod, afraid that her voice already had left her and every other word would be overmastered by a groan, moan, scream or another noise that indicated lust and pleasure. And it was true; her breasts had grown tender in the early stages of her pregnancy, pretty much to her own dislike but at this very moment that earlier mentioned dislike had disappeared when Lucas cupped her breasts that had grown heavy with lust. She could only whimper when his thumbs brushed against her hard nipples.

A shudder devoured her from head to toe. A shallow breath came out shakily when she titled her head back when his touch seemed to liner on her in goosebumps covered skin.

Very gently Lucas let his hands ran over her shoulders to continue over her shoulder blades to let them run softly over her spine before his fingers picked up the fleece plaid and made his hands continue their journey but in reverse.

The dark blue material caressed her skin and projected her somewhat from the cold nightly January breeze. She exhaled happily.

This boy, this man, he was far too good for her. And mostly he could read her like he had never done anything else. He could even tell when cold or pleasure was the main reason that hid in the shivers that ran across her spine.

"Thank you." Her voice was even sweeter than the chocolate of the chocolate chip cookies he loved so much. His smile was bright; it made his blue eyes tinkle. His answer came without words. The slightest press against the back of her shoulder and the most loving look in those tinkling blue eyes made her bent forward to meet his full, velvet lips.

They just never needed words to express love, gratefulness, hope or any other emotion categorised under 'GOOD'. They were as much stringed puppets to 'BAD' emotions too. Their eyes and touches the guiding hand.

The kiss started off gentle. Just the feather alike pressure of lips on lips before they decide to start to live a more vivid life. The movements grew more passionate by the seconds that ticked of the clock, each moment lived now and than it would be gone and it would never come back.

A deep moan rose from Lucas' mouth into Peyton's when she brushed her chest subtly against his. Her nipples creating a friction against his tanned skin to his that was so unbearably good that it couldn't be left in silence.

His lips parted under the pressure of his moan which Peyton greedily took as an invitation to slip her tongue inside his mouth. Her exploration was loving. Her tongue danced with Lucas's. They collided occasionally, creating an amazingly sensual emotion inside their chests, making their hearts thrum pin unmistakable joy.

Peyton's long, slender fingers got lost in his thick golden hair. She pressed herself hard against Lucas, well aware they would need to break the kiss soon for their need of oxygen. She wanted to use and enjoy every second of this intense body contact.

Apparently Lucas thought were the same as the one of the blond on top of him. His strong arms snaked around her back, keeping her as near as possible against his longing body. But their need for precious oxygen kicked in eventually, far too soon. A disappointed moan escaped both of them. For some moments they rested with entangled legs and chest heaving greedily against each other taking in as much air as possible in such a short time.

Peyton had recuperated first. The glistering in her emerald eyes unmistakable to Lucas. That shine that glanced upon the so well known. And that she did the 'eyebrow-thing' again.

Oh, holy, he was going to get the time of his life. Her sweet lips gently placed a kiss against he apple of his cheek covered in a light stubble. Her lips trailed further downward. A kiss to that funny nose she loved so much. She avoided his lips; even through they begged her to be kissed by her own. But she didn't and preferred both corners of his sensual mouth.

A low disappointed moan escaped him but she ignored his blue puppy-eyes which took all the strength. She wanted to kiss his mouth, just not now.

Instead of giving in, her lips travelled further over his chin before slowly venturing over the hollow of his throat. And than followed his Adam's apple. She enjoyed him writhing underneath her as she light sucked on it.

Before he could even groan her lips were already on his collarbone. Her teeth were allowed to attend to the party too. Kissing it, nibbling on the skin. Marking him, she couldn't help her possessiveness sometimes.

But no he was finally hers, after all those girls, it was hers now and the world would know.

Lucas let her, understanding deeply that feeling nagging inside like he experienced after he found out about her and Julian. He had been so insanely jealous inside but able to cover it up. It was so painful to only think about what she had gone through, seeming him together with Lindsay. How broken beyond repair she must have been after kissing her and than hopping of to proposing to Lindsay, saying 'yes' to her in that church, ready to give Lindsey her ring.

His thought 'poofed' out of his head when she felt her hot tongue trace the lines of his six-pack before circling around his belly button and than taking it voyage further downwards to his hardened body part.

"Peyton?" His name like the one of a saint on his lips. "You don't have to-"

…'to do this, you know?'

The words died on his lips when her thumb circled the tip of his manhood, gathering his pre-cum. His blue eyes rolled back into his head when her hand began a slow but steady rhythm. His breathing growing in the same pace as the one of her hand. Her hands gently playing with his balls.

Damn, this girl knew what she was doing. She always found a way to play him like a rock chick would play her guitar. She mastered the pattern he liked so fucking well that the pressure inside of him was building so fast that he knew he wouldn't need much more. Lucas was about to stop her when she unexpectedly sunk down her mouth around him.

"Holy." He groaned out loud. Her skilled tongue running firmly against him when she moved up and circling around his tip while her hand kept playing with his balls. She breathed in deeply while letting the tip almost escape from between her lips before taking him in as far as possible. Her nails slightly buried into the soft flesh of his tights.

"Peyt." Her mouth was so wet, hot and tight around him. Her tongue did the most wonderful things while her head moved up and down, up and down.

"Baby, stop please." His hand reaching for the blonde wisps underneath the plaid. "I am not going last much longer." He panted out difficult when she took all of him in while her hands massaged the inside of his tights instead of scratching the flesh of it slightly. His hips bumped awkwardly up.

She caught the desperate pleading tone in his voice, it would be wrong to tease him now. But she was not just going to let him go, she made sure her tongue dragged firmly against him before she let him go. To end it in beauty the placed a gentle kiss on his tip.

For a few moment he lay there, trying to get his breath and so his ability to form words.

"Come here." His voice barely audible as his hands reached for her pale flesh. Their hands met, their fingers entangled. Gently he leaded her up his body until her knees straddled his chest.

"So beautiful baby girl." His rough hands skated over her body, beginning at her shoulders. Than his hands rushed over her tender breasts again before cupping them. A huff escaped her when his fingers massaged them gently and with much care he brushed over her rock hard nipples.

"Baby." She moaned with her eyes squeezed shut tightly as his hands ran from her ribs to her tummy. Very lovingly he stroked over the place where their baby was hidden.

Their eyes connected, trading looks of love for each other and their unborn child.

"I need you." She whispered in a hoarse tone.

Greedily his fingers buried themselves between her legs.

"No." She groaned. "I really need you." She said in a slightly mocking tone.

"I know baby." His fingers traced her wet folds. "But I am too close. If I get in you now, I'll explode and I want you to enjoy this too."

Always the gentleman.

The tip of his index finger eased inside of her, a shiver rose from her spine.

It gently slipped fully inside of her. His strokes were slow and torturous.

"Luke." She pleaded.

A second finger entered her and his thumb brush over her sensitive bundles of nerves.

"God." As his pace started to fasten and she threw her head back in ecstasy. She was climbing to her height.

"I am so close."

She was kind of shocked when Lucas decided to withdraw his fingers from her. Even through she knew he was going to make sure that she would enjoy every single second after this, she found the loss of his touch unbearable in the seconds within'.

Slowly he brought his fingers between his lips and sucked on them, not minding to control his moaning or groaning.

"I think I need some more." And now it was his turn to do his 'eyebrow thing'.

His hands reached behind her, falling onto her buttocks and indicating her to move further forward. He playfully squeezed them to let her know she was in the right position now.

Very slowly his tongue reached out for her, the tip hitting her clit lightly. A passion filled shiver taking control over her as an amazing feeling settled further in her stomach. Almost experimenting he ran his tongue over her slick folds, causing a heavier shudder to run down her spine. Skilfully he starts licking her up gently like she's his favourite ice cone on a hot summer day.

"Luke." She couldn't help but let his pet name fall from her lips as his tongue disappeared a bit inside of her.

A moan when her inner muscles contracted almost painfully between her legs. She was almost there. Another groan, anther contraction of the same earlier mentioned muscles.

Her eyes that had been squeezed shut so far opened and looked down on him. He met her gaze halfway, a silent understanding spoken in soundless passion to the outside world but so screaming for a race to satisfaction inside.

A questioning look in his eyes answered by a nod from her side.

Tenderly he guided her down again until she hit his hardened manhood again.

A glance of excitement graced her gorgeous hazel eyes like they did every time when they neared this moment of ultimate closeness accompanied with the occasional gasp.

Her cold fingers enclosed him causing him to gasp as well. She guided him to her entrance, running his tip between her wet folds, brushing over a clit dragging a huff out of her. Slowly she guided his tip inside of her but holding still, Lucas had the hardest time not to trust his hips up. He would have done that but he knew she wanted to savour this moment and actually he wanted to, seeing the incredibly reddish blush on her cheek and her aroused facial expression.

She let him slide in a bit further, her walls automatically clenching around him, trying to take them in further.

"Ooh." As Lucas couldn't help the involuntary thrust of his hips and buried himself deeper inside of her wanting body. His strong hands falling upon his hips, holding her steady, filling her up until the hilt.

They silenced for a moment, trying to take in as much as possible from this moment. How the environment around them look, how the other looked, the smell, the looks on their faces, the feelings, the passion, the endless love mostly.

Slowly Peyton began to rock her hips back and forth, building to make a pace start up. Lucas hands had moved up a little so he could tenderly place his hands above her hipbones.

Her rapidity of her rocking increased, so the clenching and unclenching of the muscles in her back. Her pearl white teeth buried themselves in her lips, trying to suppress every upcoming sound. Lucas couldn't help but smile, actually smirk.

"Don't hold it in baby; no-one can hear us." He whispered in a husky tone and his eye brow rose seductively. For emphasis his point he buried himself deep inside of her.

"Yes."

The race to bliss had begun and it would be nearing with every single thrust and co-operating of their bodies.

Grunts and moans filled the nightly air.

The pace of Peyton's rocking get improving and Lucas met her thrust for thrust. This wouldn't last long anymore; the circle would be broken soon.

Her breath came in short huffs as she was balancing on the edge of her release that her body longed for so badly. Lucas knew he was torturing her in a cruel way but he couldn't help to be addicted to the look on her face almost dominated by bliss.

"Luke, please." Her plea came out as an almost wail while his fingers kept teasing her tender breasts. Her hazel eyes so clouded with passion, lust and love.

He decided to give in, knowing he wouldn't last much longer either.

Even through she could have predicted this, she was taken of guard by his sudden change of angle of his thrusts and his hand dropped dramatically low. The fingertips of his right index finger rubbing over her clit, making her fly effortlessly over the edge. The intensity of her climax pulled Lucas over the edge too.

In the distance the church clock intoned. Twelve hollow sounds echoed through the black air and somewhere between the fifth and the sixth, tears began to stream over her face and her chest heaving.

Lucas gently leaded his hands to cup her face. Even through her hazel eyes misted by tears, he knew she wasn't crying out of sadness or pain, but out of bliss.

She was crying over the innocence of _their love_.

Even through many people wouldn't agree. Because they would find them guilty of hurting others, on purpose or not. And they had been hurting each other through. But lucky, they hadn't let _their love_ pass by, and took a hold of it again. Actually they had always carried it with them, but now stronger better than ever, never letting go.

No, _their love _was innocent, so pure and so brilliant.

The seeds of it had been planted so many years ago. When they were still teenagers. Brooding, tortured blonds. And it had developed into their only source of hope; they shared it intensely and never had intended to hurt anyone with it.

They hadn't been innocent, but _their _love had been and it had created something even more innocent.

A little child inside of her, growing to become the most beautiful thing created by her parents, Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. He or she would be more intense than the best piece of writing of her father and the most beautiful sketch of her mother.

Lucas couldn't help but let escape a few tears too, his girl crying on top of the world.

As the last throes of their orgasms had passed, Lucas gently laid his beautiful fiancée down beside him, covering them with the fleece blanket that kissed their cold skin with kind kisses.

She buried her head in Lucas' chest, breathing in the scent of their love making, hearing his heart beat in reassurance. She could only think about how beautiful the world was at this moment.

"Happy birthday Peyton Sawyer. I love you."

She simply smiled and looked up at him.

Two chaste kisses were placed on each tear-stained cheek but the third one was rather naughty against her velvet lips.

"You know what?" She whispered while circling her index finger circle around his anticipating heart, her eyebrow raise wickedly again.

"Now can you ravish me all you want."


End file.
